Home To Forks
by Twi.MaxRide.Crazy
Summary: Adopted from popcornzoe! 100 years after BD. Bella and Edward have been traveling alone for 10 years. When they join their family in Forks, there is a new member of the family. Who is she? And what do the Volturi want with her? Rated T just in case.
1. Home

**Okay, so I adopted this story from _popcornzoe_ due to the fact that she had a HUGE writer's block, and I tried giving her ideas, but even then she didn't know how to put it into words, so she let me take over. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and that I do Zoe proud!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight or the first two chapters of this story!! Or the original idea._**

**_

* * *

_**

CH 1: HOME

I smiled as the trees flashed by the windows of the Volvo. We were home. It's been a hundred years since I was changed into a vampire, and Edward and I have been traveling alone for ten years. We found out recently that the rest of the Cullen's were here in Forks, Washington, and have been for about a year now, so since we missed our family, especially our daughter, Renesmee, we decided to surprise them by coming here. Although it usually wouldn't be a good idea to try and surprise Alice, who can see the future, she wouldn't have seen us coming, because she was with Renesmee and Jacob, who blocked her visions.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, looking over at me from where he was driving. Edward could read minds, but not mine when I didn't want him to, since I was a mental shield.

I lifted my shield and showed him what I had been thinking about – our family: Renesmee, Alice, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Yes, it's good to be home, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I can't wait to see the others!"

After a few minutes of silence, we pulled up in the Forks High School parking lot, next to a Jeep and a Porsche. By the scents, we could tell that they were Emmett and Alice's, but they were unfamiliar. This was not surprising – we usually bought new cars every four or five years. It was lunch time now. Perfect. The school had not changed much in the 100 years that we were gone, so it was easy to find our way to the cafeteria.

As soon as we stepped inside, all eyes were on us, and I could hear the humans murmuring about us. They were quickly drowned out by an extremely loud scream of happiness, though. Alice and Renesmee were running towards us as fast as they could, while still keeping up the human charade. Alice jumped and clung on me, while Renesmee did the same with Edward.

"Bella! Edward! You guys finally came home! We all missed you so much! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have planned a welcome back party!!!" Alice yelled.

I laughed. "We missed you all too. We didn't tell you because we wanted to surprise you, and Ali, although I'm starting to like parties better, not having a party was exactly the reason why we wanted to surprise you."

Alice let go of me, pouting, to go hug Edward, and Renesmee came over to hug me. By then, the rest of the Cullen kids were surrounding us.

"Hey, Ness," I said to my daughter. "Sorry we weren't here for your last few birthdays. But I can see you got the presents we sent you." I eyed the emerald pendant in the shape of a heart that was around her neck.

"Yeah, I got them. They were the best presents ever! Thank you so much!"

"No big deal," I smiled.

"Nessie, move! I wanna hug my favorite sister!" Emmett boomed, then picked me up in a bear hug and twirled me around when Nessie had let go of me.

"Em! Put me down!" I giggled.

When he finally put me down, Edward and I hugged all the others. The humans were still staring at us, but we ignored them.

"Guys, let's go home! Carlisle and Esme will be ecstatic! C'mon! Jazz, go to the office to excuse us, and Rose, call the hospital to tell Carlisle to come home, but don't tell him that Edward and Bella are here. Hurry!" Alice squealed.

We walked to the cars while Jasper headed to the office and Rose pulled out her cell phone. As we arrived at the big, white house, I saw Jasper emerging from the trees and Carlisle's car pulling up. Esme, hearing all the noise, emerged from the house quickly. When Edward and I got out of the car, their confused expressions turned into happy ones.

"Edward! Bella! You two are home!" Esme and Carlisle were hugging us in an instant.

Then, I smelled an unfamiliar vampire scent and a very familiar werewolf from the forest behind us.

* * *

**This is the first chapter Zoe wrote!**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Josephine

**Thanks for reading, everybody! And, sadly, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Waahhh. **

**

* * *

**

"Seth!" I turned around to see Seth Clearwater in his werewolf form, running over to us alongside a very pretty vampire with brown hair a few shades lighter than mine. Seth bounded over to us and barked at Edward.

"Seth says to close your eyes," Edward told us. Oh, I get it. He was going to phase.

"Bella, Edward! Good to see you guys! Please tell me that you're back for good. I haven't seen you since you last left Forks!" Seth said as I opened my eyes.

I took in all 6 feet 10 inches of him. "Wow, Seth, you're almost as tall as Jake! Yeah, we're back for good. I missed you too. Um, guys, who is this?" I gestured to the other vampire.

Seth started to blush. "Well, Bells, I... uh...I..."

"Just spit it out, kid," Jake said.

"Um...well, I kind of imprinted...on Josephine here," he finally got out.

"Wow, Seth, I'm so happy for you!"

"Um, thanks."

I turned to Josephine and extended my hand. "Hi, Josephine, I'm Bella, and this is my husband, Edward."

She took my hand and shook it, then turned to Edward to shake his. "Hi. It's nice to meet you both. The others wouldn't shut up about waiting for you two to come back all decade." She chuckled.

"Especially Rose and Alice – they've had nobody to play Barbie on while you were gone," Seth piped in.

"And they still don't!" I laughed. "So when did you join our family, Josephine?"

"She actually joined not long after you left," Carlisle spoke for the first time. "Why don't we all go inside and we'll continue the story. But first, I assume that you would like to unpack and freshen up?"

"Yeah, I think we do need to freshen up, but I'm not sure about the need to unpack. I'm not psychic or a mind-reader, but I'm pretty sure that Alice has a closet full of clothes waiting for us," I replied.

"You know me so well, Bells." We all laughed.

The House was laid out exactly like it was a hundred years ago, the only difference being that one of the guest rooms on the third floor had been turned into Seth and Josephine's bedroom. After a quick shower, we went downstairs, where everyone was waiting. We sat down and waited for Josephine's story.

It was after midnight when the discussion was finally over. Nessie, Jacob, and Seth were all asleep by now, and everyone else was just relaxing. Jasper, Emmett, and Josephine were playing video games, and Alice was lying down, her head resting in Jasper's lap. Rose and Esme were outside doing some gardening, and Carlisle was reading a book. I was sitting next to Edward on the piano bench, thinking about everything that had been said tonight, and Edward was writing a new song.

Josephine was born in 1822 into a very well respected family. She was kidnapped and held for ransom one night while was walking down a dark alleyway, and when her parents refused to pay, she was very nearly killed. She had lost a lot of blood when her creator found her, and the only way to save her was to change her. The vampire that changed Josephine, Russell, was a vegetarian also, and had sworn to her great- great-grandmother, who was his human mate, to look after her descendants; this was why he had bitten her. Sadly, Russell was killed by another vampire, and Josephine has traveled alone ever since. Josephine had joined our family a few months after Edward's and my departure. Seth and Leah were visiting at that time, which was how Seth had found his imprint.

After Josephine told us her story, Edward and I shared ours with her, as the others didn't tell her them whilst we were away. When the stories were over, the questions from the rest of our family came, and we answered them as fully as possible to try and satisfy them. We talked for ages, but eventually, Nessie and the wolves had to go to bed, seeing as we all had school tomorrow. Josephine and Seth weren't at school that day because Josephine was feeling extra thirsty, and Seth had been reluctant to leave his imprint's side.

Our public story was that Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us, as usual, and Alice, Josephine, Renesmee and Edward used the last name "Cullen". Edward was Renesmee's twin brother, and Jasper and Rosalie were, of course, the Hale twins. Jacob and Seth were half-brothers, using "Black" as their last name. Emmett was going by Emmett McCarty, and I would be going as his sister. Alice, Renesmee, Edward, Seth, Josephine and I were sophomores, as they were freshmen last year, and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob would be juniors, since they were sophomores the year before. Although Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Jake were in the grade above us, we all had a lot of classes together, because we sophomores were in advanced classes. The reason why Edward and I came so much later than the others was because we "went to school in Alaska and lived with Esme's cousins" for a couple of years.

Carlisle had called the school to enroll us, and we were to start tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Yes, I know that the chapters are a bit short, but that was Zoe's style of writing and I respect that, however I write longer ones, so I hope you guys don't mind! From now on the story will become my idea... And the ideas I gave Zoe.**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
